Strike Witches: El Guardian del Cielo
by Sekishiki
Summary: Tsuna sido separado de las personas importantes para el, y ademas el ha sido atrapado en una version diferente de su mundo. Sawada Tsunayoshi antes era una persona diferente, pero el ha pasado dos años solo y miserable... Seran capazes esas chicas de ayudarlo a traer de regreso al antiguo Tsuna? El Cielo tiene un nuevo protector, el no permitira que los Neuroi continuen su ataque!
1. Prologo: Adiós Amigos Míos

**Prologo: Adiós Amigos Míos.**

**-Namimori, 10 Años en el Futuro, (Tsuna vs Byakuran)-**

En este momento nos encontramos con una gran batalla ocurriendo dentro de una barrera, afuera de esa barrera se encuentras varias personas, quienes se ven exhaustas, ya que la mayoría de las Llamas de ellos han sido absorbidas.

Esas personas están observando atentamente lo que está ocurriendo dentro de la barrera, donde dos personas se encuentran.

"Jamás te perdonare," Dice un chico de cabello castaño, quien tiene una especie de llama en su frente, además de que sus ojos tienen una gran intensidad y determinación, "Byakuran!" El chico exclama con gran intensidad el nombre de su oponente.

El nombre de ese chico es Sawada Tsunayoshi, quien es mejor conocido como 'Tsuna' por sus amigos, el es un chico de catorce años quien en este momento está decidido a acabar con su oponente.

"Jajajaja!" Se ríe maniáticamente su oponente, una persona de cabello blanco, "Dices que no me perdonaras? Que absurdo! Como puedes verla a ella como a una humana?" Pregunta el identificado como Byakuran.

Para entender un poco mejor lo que está pasando debemos regresar un poco en el tiempo.

Nuestra historia hasta este punto comienza hace varios meses atrás.

Originalmente Tsuna era un chico perfectamente normal, quien vivía su vida día a día como si nada.

Lo único notable de Tsuna era el hecho de que él fallaba en todo, tenia malas calificaciones, era malo en los deportes y ninguna chica estaba interesada en el.

Por lo que el solía ser llamado: 'Dame-Tsuna' (Tsuna inútil).

Aun así el parecía estar bien con eso, y no mostraba deseo alguno de mejorar.

Sin embargo todo cambio un día, el día en el que llego la persona que cambio su vida para siempre, haciendo que sus días como 'Dame-Tsuna' pareciesen únicamente una memoria lejana.

Reborn.

El nunca pensó que aquel pequeño bebe con un Chupete Amarillo en su cuello, quien decía que era el mejor asesino de todo el mundo, el lo cambiaria todo.

Reborn le dijo a Tsuna que la razón de su presencia es que él había sido elegido para ser el próximo líder de la familia más poderosa de la Mafia, la Familia Vongola.

Al principio Tsuna estaba escéptico, pero luego aprendió que todo eso era enserio al ser golpeado por una Bala de la Ultima Voluntad e ir a declararse a la chica que le gustaba.

Sin embargo lo que no le gustaba a Tsuna era el hecho de que siempre terminaba en ropa interior después de ser disparado con la Bala.

Y aunque Tsuna siempre decía que él no quería tener nada que ver con la Mafia, Reborn no le escuchaba.

Eventualmente Tsuna empezó a conocer a personas a las que él podía llamar amigos, amigos a los que él lleva en su corazón

El primero de ellos fue Gokudera Hayato, un chico de cabello gris, a quien Reborn había llamado para probar a Tsuna, diciéndole que si derrotaba a Tsuna, el se convertiría en el Decimo Vongola.

El era famoso por el hecho de cargar dinamita consigo mismo, cosa que le gano el apodo de 'Smoking Bomb'. En cualquier caso al principio parecía que Gokudera ganaría, ya que Tsuna era demasiado cobarde como para poder enfrentarse a él.

Sin embargo únicamente basto con un disparo de Reborn para que Tsuna respondiese y comenzase a apagar la dinamita con su 'Ultima Voluntad', lo que últimamente llevo a Gokudera hasta el punto de utilizar demasiada dinamita, causando que se le cayesen de sus manos en lo que terminaría en su aparente muerte.

Pero eso no ocurrió, ya que fue salvado por Tsuna. Ese acto conmovió tanto a Gokudera que terminó por rendirse y jurarle lealtad a Tsuna, convirtiéndose en su primer subordinado y auto proclamado 'Mano Derecha' de Tsuna.

Un De ahí en adelante todo se volvería algo nuevo para Tsuna.

El segundo de esas personas fue Yamamoto Takeshi, un chico de cabello negro que estaba en la misma clase de Tsuna y que adoraba el Baseball.

En el caso de Yamamoto el se acerco a Tsuna para pedirle un consejo, sin embargo Tsuna termino por decirle que se esfuerce mas, lo que ocasiono que Yamamoto lesionase su brazo y no pudiese jugar por Baseball un tiempo.

Eso llego hasta el extremo de un intento de _suicidio_ por parte de Yamamoto, el cual había decidido saltar del techo de la escuela.

Y aunque Tsuna tenía sus dudas, gracias a un _leve _impulso de Reborn el fue capaz de confrontar a Yamamoto y llegar convencerlo de que saltar sería una tontería.

Pero, eso termino con ambos cayendo del techo, afortunadamente Reborn se encontraba ahí y él le disparo a Tsuna con la Bala de la Ultima Voluntad, salvando la vida de él y de Yamamoto, ganándose la amistad del último.

Tsuna consiguió al segundo de sus más cercanos amigos.

El siguiente fue Lambo

El fue en un principio un niño de cinco años que fue enviado a asesinar a Reborn bajo órdenes de la Familia Bovino.

Naturalmente fue un fracaso total que únicamente terminaba con Lambo siendo humillado por Reborn (Quien lo hacía sin siquiera intentarlo,), lo único digno de mención de él a ese punto era la Bazooka De los Diez Años, un arma que le permitía al disparado cambiarse de lugar con su 'yo' del futuro, pero que únicamente duraba por cinco minutos.

Aunque lo que realmente sorprendía a Tsuna era que tan diferente era el Lambo Adulto del Lambo normal.

El siguiente fue Sasagawa Ryohei, el capitán del club de Boxeo que además era el hermano mayor de Kyoko, la chica de a Tsuna le gustaba.

Ryohei decidió que Tsuna se uniría al club de boxeo después de haberlo visto en su estado del la 'Ultima Voluntad,' Tsuna al principio quería negarse, pero tuvo sus dudas cuando vio a Kyoko feliz por su hermano.

Al final Tsuna y Ryohei terminaron peleando en un combate de boxeo, en el cual Reborn le disparo a Ryohei con una Bala de la Ultima Voluntad.

La cual no tuvo ningún efecto, ya que Ryohei siempre vive al límite, por lo que Reborn también le disparo a Tsuna, quien derroto a Ryohei y termino por ganarse su amistad. Aunque Ryohei le insistía a Tsuna que se uniese al club de boxeo.

Y el siguiente fue una de las personas más difíciles con las que Tsuna hubiese tratado.

Hibari Kyouya.

Todo comenzó cuando Reborn le dijo a Tsuna que el necesitaba una base para la Familia Vongola, por lo que el sugirió la Sala de Recepción de la escuela como el lugar, ahí se encontraron con Hibari, quien rápidamente noqueo en un principio a Tsuna, y luego derroto a Yamamoto y a Gokudera con facilidad.

Sin embargo cuando Tsuna se despertó y observo a sus amigos estando inconscientes, el se sorprendió de la fuerza de Hibari, entonces Reborn le disparo una Bala de la Ultima Voluntad a Tsuna, quien en ese estado fue capaz de ponerse de pie después de haber sido golpeado por las tonfas de Hibari, y darle un fuerte golpe en la cara, cosa que Hibari nunca se espero. Sin embargo eso causo que Hibari estuviese listo a herir gravemente a Tsuna, afortunadamente el fue salvado por Reborn, quien termino por llevarse a Tsuna junto con Gokudera y Yamamoto, en el proceso ganándose la atención de Hibari.

Aunque el todavía considera a la mayoría como 'Herbívoros'.

También hay otra persona digna de mencionar.

Su nombre es Dino, el jefe de la Familia Cavallone, y él fue el anterior estudiante de Reborn antes que Tsuna (De hecho Reborn no pudo terminar con su entrenamiento porque tenía que entrenar a Tsuna), Dino se preocupa realmente por sus subordinados, sin embargo el también es inútil cuando ellos no están cerca.

Aun así el y Tsuna se llevaron bien, hasta el punto donde Dino declaro a Tsuna como su 'Hermano Menor'.

Después de eso hubieron varios eventos, la mayoría de ellos los cuales terminaron con Tsuna siendo humillado de alguna manera, pero aun así. Quizás Tsuna recuerde esos tiempos con una sonrisa, ya que a pesar de la humillación y el dolor…

… A pesar de todo eso, fueron cosas divertidas, que le ayudaron a hacer más fuerte su lazo con sus amigos.

Sin embargo la siguiente persona fue la cual cambiaria el curso de la vida de Tsuna, ya que antes de que el llegase todo era diversión, sin embargo con su llegada el curso de las cosas cambiaron a uno más serio y con mas batallas.

El nombre de aquella persona que trajo el gran cambio?

Rokudo Mukuro.

Todo comenzó cuando a varios estudiantes de Namimori comenzaron a ser atacados, y esas víctimas perdieron varios dientes en el proceso, lo curioso era que cada uno de ellos perdía un diente menos.

Reborn se dio cuenta de que el objetivo de todo eso era Tsuna, y luego investigo la causa.

Resulta que unos criminales se habían escapado de la prisión de máxima seguridad de la mafia, y ahora estaban en Japón.

Naturalmente Tsuna no quería tener nada que ver con ese asunto, sin embargo después de que Gokudera fuese herido, y de una orden directa del Noveno, Tsuna acepto.

Sin embargo Reborn le había dicho que él no podía interferir y que únicamente tenía permitido disparar las Balas de la Ultima Voluntad, de la cual solo quedaba una.

Pero aun así Tsuna decidió ir, el fue junto con Yamamoto, Gokuera y Bianchi.

Finalmente ellos llegaron a Kokuyo, y ahí comenzaron las batallas.

Después de una dura serie de peleas, Tsuna conoció a otra persona digna de mención.

Lancia.

El apareció diciendo ser Rokudo Mukuro, sin embargo eso era mentira. Aun así el peleo en contra de los amigos de Tsuna, derrotando a Yamamoto, y poniendo a Bianchi en serios aprietos, demostrando ser una persona bastante poderosa. Sin importar eso Tsuna decidió interferir para llamar su atención, aun sabiendo que no tenia oportunidad de ir en contra esa persona.

Feliz por la valentía de Tsuna al mostrarse en esa situación, Reborn decidió que ese era el momento para disparar la última Bala.

La pelea de Tsuna y Lancia fue intensa, y aunque Lancia domino la mayor parte, Tsuna todavía continúo peleando con su Ultima Voluntad, e incluso fue capaz de 'ver a través' de Lancia y derrotarlo con un golpe después de ver que el realmente no tenía la intención de matarlo.

En el proceso Tsuna se gano el respeto de Lancia.

Después de esa pelea los que quedaban en pie para poder pelear fueron directamente a por Mukuro.

Gokudera se quedo en el camino para pelear en contra de los compañeros de Mukuro.

Finalmente Tsuna fue capaz de llegas hasta Mukuro, quien mostro que había secuestrado a Fuuta, un chico que se había hecho amigo de Tsuna hace unas semanas.

El combate al principio fue totalmente en una dirección, con Mukuro dominando y Tsuna siendo fácilmente derrotado.

Aun así Tsuna no se rindió, luego aparecieron Hibari y Gokudera para ayudar, a pesar de que los dos estaban bastante dañados para ese punto, y finalmente derrotaron a Mukuro.

O eso era lo que parecía.

Viendo que no quedaba otra salida, Mukuro se disparo a sí mismo con una pistola, aparentemente cometiendo suicidio. Sin embargo el realmente se había disparado una Bala Especial.

La Bala de la Posesión.

Una Bala que le permitía al usuario tomar el control de los cuerpos de otras personas, esa Bala era tan terrible, que fue prohibida por la mafia.

Entonces él la uso para tomar el control de los cuerpos de Gokudera y Bianchi, quienes para ese punto se encontraban en su límite, además de sus propios subordinados, Ken y Chikusa.

Aun cuando parecía que el destino de Tsuna estaba sellado y su espíritu de pelea estaba casi extinguido. Aun así Reborn logro sacar el espíritu de pelea de Tsuna, quien dijo que el realmente quería derrotar a Mukuro por todo lo que había hecho, con tal determinación que Leon respondió a eso y comenzó a brillar, terminando el estado de capullo en el que se encontraba y dándole a Tsuna aquel arma que se convertiría en algo simbólico para él.

Los X-Gloves.

Tsuna se encontraba decepcionado de que su arma fuesen unos simples guantes de lana, los cuales no podrían ayudarlo en esa situación, aun así Reborn lo convenció de ponérselos, inmediatamente después el fue atacado por la gente poseída por Mukuro. Ahí Tsuna fue capaz de repeler un ataque con sus Guantes, aunque realmente había sido una Bala que se encontraba dentro de los Guantes lo que lo salvo.

Reborn inmediatamente tomo esa Bala, después de analizarla cuidadosamente el concluyo que esa era un nuevo tipo de Bala, ya que él jamás la había visto en su vida.

Aun así el la disparo hacia, Tsuna justo antes de que candidato a Decimo de los Vongola fuese victima de unas explosiones causadas por la dinamita de un poseído Gokudera.

Cuando Tsuna estaba en el suelo después de haber recibido ese impacto, la Bala comenzó a hacer efecto y Tsuna empezó a escuchar las quejas que todos tenían sobre él, cosa que realmente le dejo un impacto profundo, ya que aun en sus últimos momentos, cuando había dado todo lo que tenia para ayudar a sus amigos, el todavía seguía siendo 'Dame-Tsuna'.

Sin embargo luego de todo eso el escucho la voz de Kyoko y Ryohei, quienes dijeron que creían en el, junto con Haru, quien también dijo algo similar.

Y con unas últimas palabras de Reborn, paso el momento que definiría el futuro de las batallas de Tsuna.

Ya que al escuchar todas esas palabras Tsuna fue capaz de sacar toda su determinación y entrar en el modo 'Hyper Ultima Voluntad', el cual desbloquea todos los limitadores naturales de Tsuna además de darle todavía más poder a su Intuición Vongola.

Con eso Tsuna fue capaz de darle la vuelta totalmente a la situación y derroto a las personas controladas por Mukuro, para luego hacerle regresar a su propio cuerpo, en ese momento el comenzó a explicar cuáles eran sus objetivos.

Aparentemente Mukuro planeaba poseer a las personas más importantes del mundo e iniciar una Guerra Mundial, aunque él decidió comenzar destruyendo la Mafia, cosa que hiso que Tsuna se preguntase su el tenia algún rencor personal en contra de la Mafia, sin embargo Mukuro no elaboro.

Entonces la lucha continuo, hasta que Tsuna fue capaz de dejar a Mukuro en el suelo, donde él le dijo a Tsuna que lo matase. Naturalmente Tsuna se negó a eso, cosa que Mukuro aprovecho para agarrar a Tsuna por detrás y mandarlo a volar hacia una pared que tenía el arma de Mukuro ahí, lo que sería fatal para Tsuna.

Pero eso no era suficiente para detener al Futuro Decimo de los Vongola, ya que el utilizo sus Guantes como un propulsor para poder volar y usar sus Llamas de la Ultima Voluntad para purificar el Aura Oscura de Mukuro, finalmente derrotando a su primer gran amenaza.

Sin embargo antes de que todo terminase Tsuna escucho de parte de los subordinados de Mukuro acerca del origen del mismo, y de cómo la Familia Estraneo experimento con ellos.

Finalmente Mukuro y sus secuaces fueron capturados por Vindice, aquellos que capturan y castigan a las personas que no pueden ser juzgadas por la ley.

Tsuna termino desmayándose por los efectos de la Bala del Reproche, aun así Reborn estaba orgulloso de él.

Tan solo hubieron unas semanas de paz hasta que el segundo evento que cambiaria las cosas para Tsuna comenzase (Y haría notar todavía más que Tsuna era realmente el indicado para heredar a Vongola).

Ese fue el conflicto de los Anillos Vongola.

Todo comenzó cuando un joven apareció en Namimori, con la intención de entregarle algo a Tsuna, sin embargo el estaba siendo perseguido por un hombre de largo cabello blanco.

Reborn pudo decir con solo mirarlo que se acerca algo complicado.

Y así ese hombre de cabello blanco procedió a derrotar a Basil. Yamamoto y Gokudera intentaron pelear con él, sin embargo ellos fueron derrotados es cosa de segundos, incluso Tsuna en su Modo de la Ultima Vountad no fue capaz de derrotarlo.

Ese hombre de cabello procedió a quitarle a Tsuna la caja que Basil había estado cargando, y luego de un pequeño encuentro con Dino, quien salvo el día, el hombre de Cabello Blanco (El cual Tsuna aprendió que se llamaba Squalo) se llevo la caja con algo llamado 'Anillos Vongola' adentro.

Reborn se llevo a Tsuna, y le dijo a Yamamoto y Gokudera que ellos 'no pudieron hacer nada' y solo serian un estorbo.

Mientras dejaron a Basil en el hospital, Reborn le dio a Tsuna una leve explicación acerca de los Anillos Vongola a Tsuna, cosa que hiso que el Joven Decimo se sintiese aliviado de que esos Anillos hubiesen sido tomados.

Sin embargo ese alivio no le duraría mucho a Tsuna.

Ya que Dino le informo que el tenia los verdaderos Anillos Vongola, naturalmente Tsuna se retiro en ese mismo instante, negando tener algo que ver con los Anillos.

Y para terminar ese '_magnifico'_ día para Tsuna, su padre regresa a casa después de dos años.

Y lo peor todavía estaba por venir.

Al día siguiente Tsuna finalmente pudo hablar con su padre, quien le hiso notar que el tenia el Anillo Vongola colgado al cuello, Tsuna inmediatamente fue hacia donde Reborn, quien le explico la naturaleza del grupo de asesinos Varia, los cuales están tras los anillos, y que ese anillo es la prueba del próximo jefe de los Vongola.

Tsuna intento ir a ver a Dino, sin embargo se encontró ahí para su sorpresa a Gokudera y Yamamoto, quienes revelaron que también habían recibido los Anillos, para la desgracia de Tsuna, quien tampoco quería involucrar a sus amigos. Entonces Reborn apareció y explico que el propósito de los otros seis Anillos era pertenecer a las personas que son dignas de proteger al Decimo jefe de los Vongola, a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

En el curso de los siguientes días Tsuna y sus guardianes se entrenaron con distintos maestros.

Yamamoto fue a aprender a utilizar una espada, y escogió a su padre como maestro.

Gokudera intento acudir a Shamal, sin embargo el médico se negó a aceptar a Gokudera como su estudiante una vez más, ya que el todavía no podía ver 'algo importante'.

En el caso de Hibari, el fue entrenado por Dino, con la condición de una pelea y si Dino ganaba, Hibari aceptaría ser miembro de la Familia de Tsuna.

A Ryohei le fue asignado Colonnello, quien vio algo especial en el joven de cabello blanco.

Sin embargo Tsuna no sabía en ese momento quienes eran sus guardianes del Relampago y la Niebla, pero cuando él se enterase, definitivamente sería una gran sorpresa para el Joven Decimo.

Finalmente estaba Tsuna, quien fue entrenado por Reborn, quien tenía una cantidad masiva de Balas de la Ultima Voluntad.

Después de una brutal primera parte del entrenamiento (En la cual Tsuna aprendió que el Vongola Primo también utilizaba Guantes como su arma), la cual consistía principalmente en que Tsuna tenía que escalar una pendiente, el se enfrento a Basil.

De ahí en más pasaron unos días, Tsuna y Reborn regresaron a casa para comer, donde el padre de Tsuna, Iemitsu, les informo que los Varia habían llegado antes de tiempo.

Después de rescatar a Lambo, quien tenía el Anillo del Relámpago, el resto de los Varia hicieron su aparición, junto con su líder, Xanxus.

El padre de Tsuna se rebeló a sí mismo como el Asesor Externo de la Familia Vongola, y con una carta del Noveno, se decidió que una batalla entre los portadores de los Anillos se llevaría a cabo.

La primera batalla fue la de los Guardianes del Sol.

Sasagawa Ryohei vs Lussuria.

Una dura batalla en la Escuela, la cual fue hecha en un cuadrilátero rodeado por una jaula eléctrica, aunque la pelea fue en un principio dominada por el Guardián del Sol de los Varia, Ryohei fue capaz de sobreponerse gracias a la ayuda de su maestro y su hermana, con eso el utilizo so Maximum Canon para destruir la Rodilla de Metal de Lussuria y así conseguir la primera victoria para el equipo de Tsuna.

La segunda batalla fue la de los Guardianes del Relámpago.

Lambo vs Leviathan

Esa batalla fue prácticamente una victoria para el miembro de los Varia, hasta que Lambo fue capaz de usar la Bazooka de los Diez Años para cambiar de lugar con el Lambo Adulto, pero ni aun así pudo hacer nada ante Levi. Sin embargo cuando Lambo utilizo la Bazooka por segunda vez el Lambo de Veinte Años en el futuro apareció, quien procedió a dominar totalmente la pelea.

Tristemente cuando estaba a punto de ganar la pelea, el efecto de la Bazooka termino y Lambo volvió a ser el de cinco años, quien procedió a ser derrotado y estuvo a punto de morir, sin embargo Tsuna intervino en la batalla y lo salvo.

Pero eso le costó el Anillo del Cielo, aun así Reborn le dijo que lo que hiso estaba bien, ya que Vongola no necesita a un jefe que abandone a sus subordinados.

La tercera batalla fue la de los Guardianes de la Tormenta.

Gokudera Hayato vs Belphegor

El combate fue bastante difícil para Gokudera, quien en un principio no pudo figurarse el porqué los cuchillos de Bel siempre daban en el blanco, sin embargo después de pensar detenidamente en la situación el finalmente lo entendió, y con ayuda de las 'Rocket Bombs' el fue capaz de nivelar la situación y llegar a tener a su oponente a su merced.

Sin embargo, como el campo de batalla incluía una bomba de tiempo, la cual explotaría únicamente si la pelea de prolongaba demasiado, Gokudera no tuvo otra opción que rendirse y cederle la victoria a su oponente (En realidad el se negó a rendirse, pero gracias a las palabras de Tsuna, Gokudera acepto la derrota).

Desafortunadamente eso dejo al grupo de Tsuna en una muy mala posición, ya que si perdían la siguiente batalla. Todo se terminaría.

La cuarta batalla fue la de los Guardianes de la Lluvia.

Yamamoto Takeshi vs Superbi Squalo

Squalo domino la mayor parte, ya que él había derrotado a alguien que utiliza el Shigure Soen Ryu (El estilo de espada de Yamamoto).

Aun así Yamamoto fue capaz de sobreponerse a la adversidad, y crear un movimiento de espada capaz de derrotar a Squalo, ganando así el combate.

Sin embargo al final Squalo fue devorado por un tiburón.

La quinta batalla fue la de los Guardianes de la Niebla.

Chrome Dokuro/Mukuro Rokudo vs Mammon/Viper.

Cuando ella apareció por primera vez, la mayoría desconfiaba de Chrome, sin embargo Tsuna la acepto como su guardián.

La batalla fue una de ilusiones, donde a pesar de que Chrome pudo contrarrestar a Mammon por un tiempo, ella eventualmente se encontró a merced del Arcobaleno y sus Ilusiones.

Aun así la batalla no termino ahí, ya que Mukuro apareció y con el uso de sus propias ilusiones el fue capaz de derrotar a Mammon e igualar la Familia de Tsuna con los Varia, teniendo cada uno tres Anillos.

Lo que llevo al último enfrentamiento entre los Guardianes.

La sexta y última batalla fue la de los Guardianes de la Nube.

Hibari Kyouya vs Gola Mosca.

Ese combate fue preparado en un campo minado, que además tenía armas automáticas y alambre de púas, haciéndolo un verdadero combate hasta la muerte.

Sin embargo lo que siguió fue Hibari derrotando a su oponente en segundos.

Eso realmente sorprendió a todos.

Pero por alguna inquietante razón Xanxus no se veía preocupado en lo absoluto, es más, el estaba _sonriendo_.

Luego de eso, Gola Mosca empezó a atacar a todos, y únicamente Tsuna fue capaz de detenerlo, destruyéndolo, sin embargo eso revelo algo mucho peor, y el verdadero plan de Xanxus.

El Noveno Vongola se encontraba dentro de Gola Mosca.

Fue ahí donde Xanxus revelo su plan, ya que Gola Mosca estaba usando al Noveno como su fuente de poder. Al Tsuna destruir a Gola Mosca, Xanxus lo acuso de intentar asesinar al Noveno.

Eso culmino con la última batalla por los Anillos.

La Batalla del Cielo.

En ella la vida de todos los Guardianes estaba en juego.

A cada uno de los Guardianes le fue dada una pulsera, la cual inyecto un veneno mortal que los mataría en una hora, y que solo podía ser detenido con los Anillos Vongola.

Aun así Tsuna peleo una dura batalla con Xanxus, quien revelo que tenía la Llama del Segundo Vongola, la 'Llama de la Ira' y que además utilizaba pistolas como su arma.

Pero Tsuna no se rindió y revelo que había logrado aprender la Técnica secreta de los Vongola y darle su toque personal.

El Punto Zero Avanzado: Personalizado.

Esa técnica le permite a Tsuna absorber las Llamas de sus oponentes, y hacerse más fuerte con las Llamas absorbidas, potenciando sus habilidades.

Con eso el comenzó a superar a Xanxus.

Pero lo que realmente dio vuelta la situación fue aquella técnica que invento el Vongola Primo.

El Punto Zero Avanzado: Primera Edición.

Con esa técnica Tsuna pudo congelar las Llamas de la Última Voluntad de Xanxus, y finalmente también congelar al líder de los Varia.

Sin embargo aun así las cosas no terminaron, ya que Belphegor y Mammon tenían los otros Seis Anillos y los utilizaron para descongelar a Xanxus.

Pero el fue rechazado por el Anillo del Cielo, terminando con su descalificación y dándole así a Tsuna victoria en ese conflicto, haciéndolo oficialmente el candidato para ser el Vongola Decimo.

La Batalla con los Varia había finalmente terminado, y los Anillos Vongola estaban en posesión de Tsuna y sus amigos.

Sin embargo, lo que seguiría era una amenaza incluso más grande que Varia o alguna otra que nuestros héroes hayan tenido que enfrentarse.

La Batalla del Futuro.

Todo comenzó el día en el que Tsuna se despidió de Lancia y Basil, quienes le dieron un regalo a Tsuna antes de irse (En el caso de Lancia fue el Anillo que era de su jefe. En el caso de Basil fueron Píldoras de la Ultima Voluntad).

Lamvo también se encontraba ahí, y con su actitud usual el logro hacer que Reborn lo golpease, normalmente para este punto el se hubiese disparado a sí mismo con la Bazooka de los Diez Años, pero por un pequeño comentario, Reborn le lanzo una roca e hiso que la Bazooka le disparase a el mismo.

Lo extraño fue que nadie apareció en lugar de Reborn.

Al día siguiente Tsuna fue a ver a Lambo para preguntarle acerca de la Bazooka, pero termino siendo enviado por accidente al futuro, donde se encontró a sí mismo en su propia tumba.

Después de que Gokudera también había sido transportado, y de no regresar al pasado en cinco minutos, Tsuna y Gokudera decidieron investigar.

Ellos se encontraron con Lal Mirch y después de una corta batalla ella los llevo al escondite y se les fue explicada la situación.

En ese futuro la Familia Vingola estaba siendo aniquilada por la Familia Millefiore, y la mayoría de los aliados de Vongola habían sido destruidos.

Y para hacerlo peor los Anillos Vongola habían sido destruidos por órdenes del Tsuna del futuro.

De ahí en más, mas personas fueron transportadas al futuro, haciendo que sea mucho más importante regresar al pasado.

Lo único que Tsuna y sus aliados sabían era que para lograrlo era necesario derrotar a Byakuran.

Para lograrlo se sometieron a un entrenamiento para entender cómo se peleaba en esa época, como usar los Anillos, las Box Weapons y Box Animals.

Tsuna fue entrenado por Hibari, lo que lo llevo a estar cerca de la muerte. Cosa que lo hiso pasar por la Prueba de Sucesión de los Vongola, donde su declaración de su resolución ante los antiguos jefes de Vongola le dio la habilidad de combinar su Anillo Vongola con sus X-Gloves.

Creando así los X-Gloves Version V.R (Vongola Ring).

Los cuales son más poderosos, pero más difíciles de manejar.

Pero que le sirvieron a Tsuna para crear una nueva técnica, el X-Burner.

Después de eso se decidió invadir la base de los Millefiore, pero el grupo de Tsuna fue separado cuando Irie Shoichi demostró su habilidad para manipular las habitaciones de la base para separar a todos.

Ahí Tsuna conoció a un técnico llamado Spanner, quien decidió ayudarlo para ver completado el X-Burner, creando Lentes de Contacto que le ayudaron a Tsuna a calibrar mejor su ataque.

Tsuna y Spanner (Ahora considerado un traidor para Millefiore), hacen su camino hacia Irie.

En el camino Tsuna tuvo un enfrentamiento con Genkishi, quien fue realmente difícil de derrotar, pero que causo que Tsuna le dijese que no lo podía perdonar después de haber usado uno de los Anillos del Infierno para hacer que unas ilusiones conectadas al alma de sus amigos lo atacasen.

Tsuna lo derroto con su X-Burner.

Después de llegar con Shoichi, el les explica que todo eso era un plan hecho con el Futuro Tsuna y el Futuro Hibari.

Después de hablar con Byakuran, aprender acerca de las Verdaderas Coronas Fúnebres y dejar que Shoichi y Spanner se uniesen a Vongola, Tsuna y los demás recibieron las Cajas Vongola.

Y comenzaron a entrenar una vez más.

Una vez terminado el entrenamiento, comenzó la batalla de 'Elección'.

Una batalla donde los Guardianes de Tsuna se enfrentaron a las Coronas Fúnebres de Byakuran.

Tsuna fue capaz de derrotar a Torikabuto (Corona Fúnebre de la Niebla).

Pero aun así terminaron perdiendo.

Entonces Shoichi les explico el porqué era tan importante el derrotar a Byakuran, y de su habilidad con los Mundos Paralelos.

Finalmente el Arcobaleno del Cielo, Uni, aparece y niega el resultado de la batalla, finalmente ella le pregunta a Tsuna que la proteja, cosa que el futuro decimo acepto.

Después de regresar a Namimori, todos fueron separados.

En el transcurso de todo eso los Guardianes de Tsuna mostraron que era lo que tenían en sus Cajas Vongola.

Finalmente llegamos a este punto, Tsuna acaba de salvar a todos de la Corona Fúnebre del Relámpago, Ghost.

Aun así con la aparición de Byakuran todo cambio, ya que únicamente Tsuna era capaz de enfrentarse a él.

Tristemente Byakuran era mucho más poderoso que Tsuna después de haber absorbido las Llamas que Ghost había robado.

Pero cuando Tsuna dijo que no se arrepentía de nada y que daría su vida para proteger a todos, el Vongola Primo apareció y le explico a Tsuna que los Anillos Vongola no están en su verdadera forma, y el las libero para que Tsuna le 'De una lección al mocoso de los Mare'.

De ahí en más Tsuna domino la pelea.

Sin embargo Uni apareció y sacrifico su vida para traer de regreso a los Arcobaleno.

Lo que nos lleva a este actual momento.

"No te atrevas a volver a insultar a Uni! Tu no mereces ni siquiera deber su nombre!" Exclama Tsuna con determinación en su voz, el no permitirá que el sacrifico de ella sea en vano.

"Muere!" Grita Byakuran, quien lanza un torrente de Llamas negras hacia Tsuna.

"**X-Burner!**" Responde Tsuna, quien lanza con toda su determinación y Voluntad su ataque más poderoso.

Ambos ataques chocan por unos instantes, hasta que el de Tsuna termino por superar al de Byakuran, derrotándolo e incinerándolo.

Ahí está, finalmente lo había logrado, habían ganado, finalmente podrían regresar al pasado.

La Barrera que Byakuran había creado desapareció. Permitiéndoles a todos entrar y felicitar a Tsuna.

Sin embargo Tsuna momentáneamente se pregunto si todo eso valió la pena, ya que Uni se sacrifico por esto.

Pero en ese instante los Arcobaleno aparecieron y explicaron que Uni había sacrificado su vida para conseguir Paz Eterna, sellando los Anillos Mare en el pasado.

Ahora todos se sienten más felices y con más animo, por lo que Tsuna lo dice en vos alta para que todos lo escuchen.

"Volvamos al pasado!" Exclama con felicidad Tsuna, ya que todo finalmente si había terminado…

… O no?

_!_

En ese instante la Hyper Intuición de Tsuna le estaba advirtiendo algo.

"Reborn…" Dice lentamente Tsuna, ganándose la atención del Arcobaleno del Sol.

"Que pasa?" Responde Reborn, quien instintivamente saca una de sus pistolas.

"…Dispárame!" Exclama Tsuna con seriedad y urgencia en su tono de voz.

Reborn no necesita nada más que eso para saber que algo anda mal.

_BANG!_

Se escucha a Reborn disparar una de las Balas de la Ultima Voluntad.

Inmediatamente Tsuna entran en Modo Hyper Ultima Voluntad.

Eso sorprende a todos.

"Que pasa Decimo?" Pregunta Gokudera, curioso de porque Tsuna se decidió transformar en este momento, ya que Byakuran fue derrotado.

"Estamos en peligro!" Responde Tsuna, quien comienza a dirigir su mirada al cielo, mientras que sus Guantes están cubiertos con la Llama de la Ultima Voluntad.

Todos se tensan ante esas palabras, ya que todavía se encuentran demasiado cansados como para poder pelear (El único que está en condición de hacerlo es Tsuna, pero aun así, únicamente el sería capaz de durar unos pocos segundos).

"Tsuna, que es lo que está causando que reacciones así?" Pregunta Yamamoto.

"Es…" Comienza a hablar Tsuna, quien gracias a su Hyper Intuición pudo figurarse quién era el causante de esa sensación.

"... Byakuran," Dice finalmente el joven Decimo.

Eso causa un audible suspiro proveniente de todos.

"Pero eso es imposible!" Exclama Lal Mirch, "El ya fue derrotado!".

"Mi Intuición no se equivoca, el todavía no se ha ido…" Responde Tsuna mientras el aprieta sus puños, sabiendo que solo le quedan fuerzas para un ataque.

Y entonces ocurre lo que la Hyper Intuición de Tsuna le había advertido.

Ya que en ese instante una distorsión aparece en el cielo, y de ella sale alguien quien todos creía que había muerto.

"Byakuran!" Exclaman todos los presentes.

Efectivamente, saliendo de esa distorsión se encuentra Byakuran.

Sin embargo eso no es lo que sorprende a todos, lo que los sorprende a todos es la apariencia del Antiguo Líder de la Familia Millefiore.

Antes el era una persona atractiva con cabello blanco, pero ahora nada de eso se puede distinguir…

… Ya que el está quemado.

Su cara que antes presentaba una sonrisa ahora se encuentra con graves quemaduras, sus ropas también sufrieron, ya que para este punto se puede ver que su ropa esta casi hecha ceniza.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Exclama Byakuran, quien se cubre a sí mismo con Llamas Negras y se lanza hacia Tsuna.

Tsuna responde usando sus Guantes para volar y darle una patada a Byakuran en su estomago, lo que lo hace retroceder unos pasos.

Sin embargo el vuelve a atacar una vez más.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Exclama una vez más, se puede sentir un gran odio cada vez que Byakuran dice ese nombre.

Tsuna se dio cuenta de lo que pasa con Byakuran.

"Ya veo," Dice el Joven Decimo mientras continua esquivando sus ataques, "Perdiste la razón,".

Byakuran no parece escuchar y simplemente continúa atacando con su cuerpo cubierto de Llamas Negras. Pero en sus ojos se puede ver _locura_.

"Que quiere decir con eso?" Pregunto Basil.

"Ya veo," Dice Reborn, quien entendió lo que estaba pasando, "Byakuran utilizo la energía residual de su Anillo Mare para poder sobrevivir a costo de su sanidad y vida," Dice el Arcobaleno del Sol.

"Estará el Decimo en problemas?" Pregunta Gokudera.

Pero Reborn simplemente niega con la cabeza, "No, lo que Byakuran hiso es un esfuerzo desesperado, ya que en estos momentos el debe estar perdiendo más de su esperanza de vida, además si el únicamente ataca por instinto el nunca podrá derrotar a Tsuna," Explica con una sonrisa.

Los demás se relajan al escuchar eso, convencidos de que Tsuna será capaz de ganar como siempre lo ha hecho.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Vuelve a gritar Byakuran, quien parece que es lo único que puede decir.

Lo que es impresionante ya que su odio por Tsuna le permitió regresar.

"Esto se termina aquí Byakuran!" Dice un Tsuna determinado a terminar de una vez por todas con esto.

Por lo que el Joven Decimo abre su Caja Vongola.

De ella sale un pequeño Leon.

"Gao!" Ruge el Leon de Tsuna.

"Ahora Natsu!" Dice Tsuna.

"**Cambio Forma: Modo Attacco!**" Exclama Tsuna mientras Natsu cambia de forma.

"**Mitena Di Vongola Primo!**" Con eso Natsu cambia su forma, y el Guante derecho de Tsuna también cambia.

Si ese ataque llegase conectar… Byakuran no sobreviviría.

"**Big Bang Axel!**" Grita Tsuna mientras golpea a Byakuran con el ataque que rivaliza con el X-Burner en términos de poder.

El ataque impacta de lleno a Byakuran, quien únicamente puede gritar en agonía.

"Ahhhh!" Grita el antiguo líder de los Millefiore, quien es enviado una vez más a la distorsión en el cielo.

Tsuna se relaja cuando ve a Byakuran entrar en la distorsión, seguro de que el no lograra salir, por lo que Natsu regresa a su Caja Vongola.

Entonces él se da la vuelta y se prepara para descender hacia los otros.

Sin embargo al hacer eso él había bajado su guardia, cosa que era natural, ya que para este punto Tsuna está convencido de que Byakuran no podrá salir de la distorsión.

Y él está en lo cierto Byakuran no puede _salir, _pero nadie dice que Tsuna no puede _entrar_.

De esa distorsión en el cielo aparecen varias Llamas Negras, las cuales logran amarrar a Tsuna como si fuesen cadenas.

"Que!?" Grita un sorprendido Tsuna, quien para este punto ya no le queda fuerzas para poder liberarse.

"Decimo!" Grita Gokudera, quien extiende su mano, sin embargo la distancia es demasiada como para poder alcanzar a Tsuna.

"Tsuna!" Dicen todos, quienes intentan hacer algo similar, pero no lo logran, ya que no tienen fuerzas para poder ayudar, y únicamente pueden ver como a Tsuna se lo están llevando.

"_**Tu vendrás conmigo!**_" Exclama una voz que está detrás de la distorsión, la cual es la de Byakuran…

Sin embargo por alguna razón ahora suena diferente, como si fuese más inhumano.

"No!" Dice un Tsuna que intenta liberarse, pero no lo logra.

Y entonces pasa lo inevitable, Tsuna es jalado hasta la distorsión en el cielo por las Llamas Negras, y cuando el entra la distorsión se cierra.

Sawada Tsunayoshi ha sido forzosamente separado de sus seres queridos, mientras ellos miraban sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

El silencio reina en el campo de batalla.

"No…" Dice lentamente Reborn, quien acaba de ver a su estudiante desaparecer.

"No puede ser…" Ahora es Lal Mirch quien habla, ya que ella se ha encariñado con el Joven Decimo.

"Tiene que ser mentira…" Dicen Kyoko y Haru, quienes todavía no pueden aceptar lo que ha pasado.

"Tsuna… se fue?" Se pregunta a si mismo Yamamoto, quien para este punto tiene lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

"Lo siento mucho Decimo!" Grita Gokudera entre lagrimas, "No pude Protegerte! Soy un fracaso y no merezco ser tu Mano Derecha!" Con eso el cae de rodillas al suelo.

La mayoría se une en las lágrimas, ya que Tsuna dio todo lo que tenia para asegurar que regresasen al pasado…

… Pero termino sacrificándose.

Con eso se termina la vida de Sawada Tsunayoshi en su mundo de origen.

Pero quizás el todavía tenga otra oportunidad?

Quizás Tsuna todavía tenga la oportunidad de vivir una vida feliz?

Eso está por verse.

**-Imperio Fuso, (Mundo de las Strike Witches), 1942-**

Hoy es un día pacifico en Fuso, uno de los países que todavía no ha sido atacado por los Neuroi.

Sin embargo, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, una minúscula grieta se abre en el cielo por alrededor de un segundo, y de ella cae una figura humana.

El es Sawada Tsunayoshi, quien esta inconsciente, sin embargo el todavía está en modo Hyper Ultima Voluntad, quizás sea su instinto asegurándose el que el sobreviva a la caída.

_BUMP!_

Se escucha a Tsuna caer en un bosque, después de la caída el regresa a su estado normal.

El está confundido, el no recuerda haber visto ese bosque en su vida, pero ahora mismo el está demasiado cansado como para preocuparse.

Lo último que ve antes de desmayarse es a una niña de cabello marrón acercándose a él, y ella parece estar preocupada.

En ese momento Tsuna finalmente pierde el conocimiento.

**-Dos Días Después-**

Tsuna abre sus ojos, sintiéndose mejor que cuando se había quedado inconsciente, el joven Decimo se siente un tanto desorientado, pero puede notar que el se encuentra actualmente en una clínica.

"Dónde estoy?" Se pregunta a si mismo Tsuna.

Por instinto el comienza a revisar si todavía tiene sus cosas, ya que esas podrían ser peligrosas en manos equivocadas.

Afortunadamente todas sus cosas se encuentran junto a él.

Su Anillo Vongola del Cielo, sus Píldoras de la Ultima Voluntad, Sus Lentes de Contacto, Sus Audífonos, Sus X-Gloves y finalmente su Caja Vongola.

Dando un suspiro de alivio, Tsuna comienza a levantarse, ya que si el está en una clínica eso significa que el no ha muerto, por lo que todavía podría estar en el Mundo del Futuro.

Por lo que el todavía podrá encontrarse con sus amigos.

Sin embargo cuando el ya se había puesto sus zapatos, el escucha la vos de una niña.

"Se ha despertado!" Dice aquella niña, quien inmediatamente va hacia Tsuna.

"Eh?" Responde Tsuna, quien puede ver a una chica con cabello marrón, quien tiene alrededor de doce años.

"No hagas eso, todavía no te has mejorado!" Dice la niña, quien mira a Tsuna con preocupación en sus ojos.

Tsuna se queda mirando por unos segundos, pero luego sonríe por la preocupación que esa niña le está mostrando.

Además ella está hablando Japonés, lo que significa que él se encuentra en Japón!

"Estoy bien," responde Tsuna con una sonrisa, cosa que hace que esa niña se sonroje.

"Disculpa, cuál es tu nombre?" Pregunta Tsuna, ya que si ella responde con un nombre Japonés, entonces sus sospechas se habrán confirmado.

"Mi nombre es Miyafuji Yoshika," Responde Yoshika, cosa que hace sonreír a Tsuna aun mas, ya que con eso el únicamente tiene que preguntar hacia donde queda Namimori.

"Gracias por haberme ayudado," Dice Tsuna.

Yoshika únicamente sonríe, "Esta bien, vi que estabas herido y no podía dejarte ahí, así que llame a mi madre y a mi abuela para que ayudasen a cargarte hasta la clínica de nuestra familia," Explica Yoshika.

Aunque ella esta extrañada por las extrañas cosas que ese chico traía (Los Audífonos y la Caja Vongola).

"Por cierto, cuál es tu nombre?" Pregunta Yoshika, ya que ella nunca pregunto el nombre de ese chico.

"Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi," Responde Tsuna, quien ya ha terminado de prepararse y de guardar sus cosas, ciertamente el todavía está un poco herido por las Batallas que ha tenido, sin embargo ahora el está más enfocado a regresar con sus amigos, por lo que sus heridas parecen ser menores.

"Miyafuji-san," Comienza a hablar Tsuna, "Sabes que tan lejos estamos de Namimori?" Pregunta el Decimo.

Sin embargo la respuesta a esa pregunta será algo que Tsuna no se esperaba.

"Namimori?" Pregunta una confundida Yoshika.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Tsuna, y su Hyper Intuición Vongola le está diciendo que algo esta pasando.

"Si, tu sabes, La ciudad de Namimori, en Japón," Dice Tsuna con nerviosismo en su voz.

Y una vez más la respuesta es algo que no le gusta a Tsuna.

"Japón?" Dice Yoshika.

Eso hace a Tsuna retroceder unos pasos, y súbitamente el siente como si su heridas volviesen a doler.

"Miyafuji-san," Pregunta cuidadosamente Tsuna, con su Hyper Intuición guiándolo en esta pregunta, "En qué País estamos y que año es?" .

Yoshika luce extrañada por la pregunta, pero decide responder.

"Estamos en Fuso y el año es 1942," Responde ella, mirando extrañada a aquel chico, se habrá dañado su cabeza?

Cuando esas palabras dejan la boca de Yoshika, Tsuna no puede más y sale corriendo de la clínica, ignorando el hecho de que todavía está herido.

"Sawada-san!" Exclama Yoshika intentando llamar a Tsuna.

Pero ya es muy tarde y Tsuna ya ha dejado la clínica, corriendo en una dirección desconocida.

La Madre y Abuela de Yoshika llegan, habiendo visto a ese chico que paso dos días inconsciente repentinamente salir corriendo.

"Que paso?" Pregunta la Abuela de Yoshika.

"No lo sé…" Responde Yoshika, quien mira con preocupación la dirección en la cual Tsuna salió corriendo, ya que ella siente algo especial acerca de ese chico.

**-Con Tsuna-**

Tsuna está corriendo, no importa cuánto le duelan sus heridas, el no para de correr.

Cuando Yoshika dijo esas palabras, Tsuna se dio cuenta de que él había sido enviado a otro lugar por Byakuran, tiene sentido, ya que él tiene un poder con los Universos Paralelos.

Sin embargo en donde el está ahora no es un Universo Paralelo, sino una Realidad Alternativa!

Y por encima de todo el está en el pasado… lo que significa que puede que no lo encuentren.

Finalmente Tsuna se detiene cuando sus heridas se volvieron demasiado dolorosas como para poder seguir corriendo.

Después de unos segundos se pueden ver lágrimas saliendo de los ojos de Tsuna.

"Ya… no… podre estar con ellos…" Dice Tsuna entre lágrimas, refiriéndose a sus amigos y familia.

"Ya veo…" Dice Tsuna quien se ha dado cuenta de algo, "Aun cuando yo te derrote… tu ganaste… Byakuran," Finaliza de hablar, imaginándose al líder de la Familia Millefiore riéndose de él.

El está en lo cierto, ya que aunque Tsuna gano la batalla, Byakuran fue el de la victoria final, habiéndolo separado de sus seres queridos.

"Porque!" Ahora Tsuna le esta gritando a los cielos.

Entonces el saca sus Píldoras de la Ultima Voluntad, las mira por un segundo y hace algo inesperado.

"Esto ya no sirve para nada!" Con esas palabras Tsuna se _deshace_ de las Píldoras, arrojándolas al bosque.

Sin ellas el no podrá volver a entrar en Modo Hyper Ultima Voluntad.

Entonces como acto final, Tsuna observa al Cielo y lanza un grito con todas sus frustraciones.

"Ahhhhhh!" Grita Tsuna a los cielos. El mismo Cielo del cual el supuestamente era el representante, sin embargo que es de un Cielo sin nadie ahí que lo ayude a brillar?

Sera posible ayudar a Tsuna regresar a casa?

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Otro proyecto…

A decir verdad últimamente me he vuelto a conectar con Katekyo Hitman Reborn, hasta el punto de que quiero hacer historias.

Aun así lo siento, ya que esto es principalmente un resumen de las historia de KHR, hasta cierto punto, sin embargo no se me ocurrió otra forma de hacer un buen prologo sin ser demasiado corto.

Por eso intente hacer más corta la parte de la Saga del Futuro.

Principalmente esta es diferente a la de 'Generación Zero' en una parte fundamental:

En Generacion Zero, Tsuna es inmediatamente encontrado por otras personas y todavía tiene la esperanza de poder regresar a casa, ya que si Saito está ahí, entonces todavía tiene una posibilidad de lograrlo.

Aquí Tsuna no es tan afortunado, y el no recibe ninguna señal de que es posible regresar a casa.

En otras palabras el esta 'Solo y Miserable' durante dos años. Lo que hace que su actitud sea diferente.

Sin embargo planeo que con la influencia de las Strike Witches, Tsuna sea capaz e regresar a su antiguo yo.

Por favor dejen comentarios en esta historia.

Jaa nee!


	2. Objetivo 01: Siguiendo un Nuevo Camino

**Objetivo 01: Siguiendo un Nuevo Camino.**

**-Fuso, 1944 (Dos Años Después de la Llegada de Tsuna)-**

_-El año fue 1939. Fue entonces que ellos aparecieron sin advertirle a la humanidad, ellos fueron llamados 'Neuroi', nadie sabe de donde vinieron los Neuroi, o para que vinieron. Pero es un hecho que sus ataques ahuyentaron a las personas de las ciudades y países que ellos una vez conocieron como sus hogares. La humanidad desarrollo una nueva arma Anti-Neuroi, y lazo sus armas contra ellos, La 'Striker Unit', esto aumenta el poder Magico, haciéndolo el único medio para combatir a los Neuroi, es un nuevo tipo de escoba mágica que hace posible el vuelo a través de los Poderes Mágicos. Para equiparlos y luchar, hechiceras (O Brujas/Witches) que utilizaban Magia fueron reunidas de todos los países del mundo, entonces, una fuerza elite Anti-Neuroi fue formada: Las Fuerzas de Ala de Combate 501. Las personas llamo a estas jóvenes chicas: Las Strike Witches!-_ Dice la voz del anunciador.

-_Mientras que las Strike Witches protegían los cielos de los Neuroi, un nuevo jugador está a punto de entrar en el escenario, un guerrero de otro mundo con poderes jamás visto, el lograra cambiar el resultado de esta guerra? Sera posible que el sea la fuerza que pueda cambiar la situación? El nombre de esa persona es el actual Decimo Vongola: Sawada Tsunayoshi!_- Dice la voz de un segundo anunciador.

**XzXzX**

En estos momentos se puede ver un barco conocido como 'Akagi' acercándose a un puerto en Fuso, en ese barco se encuentra una persona importante.

"Mayor Sakamoto," Dice uno de los miembros de la tripulación del barco, "Ya hemos llegado".

"Muy bien," Dice una mujer de cabello negro con un parche en su ojo, quien está observando el puerto de su país de origen.

El nombre de esa mujer es Sakamoto Mio, y ella es miembro de las Strike Witches.

Ella se encuentra aquí por una persona e especial, la hija del Profesor Miyafuji Ichiro, ya que ella le hiso una promesa al Profesor, que ella se aseguraría de que Yoshika estuviese bien.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón Mio siente que algo mas va a pasar este día, su instinto le está diciendo que algo importante ocurrirá.

Y por alguna razón ella mira hacia el cielo, aquel cielo en el cual ella y sus compañeras han volado, aquel cielo que ha sido protegido de los Neuroi, el día de hoy ese cielo da una sensación especial.

"Me pregunto que pasara…" Se murmura Mio a sí misma, quizás incluso ella sea capaz de encontrar otra Whitch con potencial para unirse a la lucha en contra de los Neuroi!

A decir verdad ella tiene razón.

Pero solo en una parte, ya que aquella persona será alguien quien Mio nunca se hubiese esperado.

**XzXzX**

Caminando por las calles de la ciudad donde el Akagi desembarcara en unos minutos, se encuentra un joven caminando.

Sin embargo mientras el va caminando por las calles se pueden apreciar a varias chicas jóvenes mirándolo con sonrojos en sus caras, ya que ese joven es bastante atractivo.

Ese es un chico de dieciséis años con cabello marrón que es un tanto inusual, ya que su cabello esta prácticamente desafiando la gravedad, y también su ropa es un tanto extraña.

Aun así ese chico no le presta atención a las miradas que él está recibiendo, ya que se ha vuelto algo común con el pasar del tiempo, aunque él jamás hubiese esperado recibir ese tipo de miradas, ya que usualmente eran Yamamoto y Gokudera quienes siempre ganaban la atención de las chicas.

Al pensar en esas dos personas se puede apreciar por alrededor de un segundo una mirada melancólica en la cara de este joven, quien inmediatamente cambia sus pensamientos, para evitar pensar en _eso_.

Finalmente después de tanto caminar el encuentra el lugar que estaba buscando.

Una tienda a la que el joven simplemente entra.

**-Dentro de la Tienda-**

La tienda en la que nos encontramos es una bastante normal, esta tienda se especializa en vender varios objetos.

Se puede escuchar una campana sonar, señalizando que un cliente ha entrado.

"Bienvenido," Dice el dueño de la tienda, quien sonríe al reconocer a su cliente, "Lo estaba esperando, Sawada-dono," Dice el hombre.

El joven simplemente asiente.

"Ya está aquí lo que ordene?" Pregunta el joven.

"Así es Sawada-dono," Dice el dueño de la tienda mientras saca algo de entre los varios objetos.

Una mini cadena.

"Fue un tanto difícil conseguir una de estas," Dice él, refiriéndose a esa mini cadena, ya que no son algo común en Fuso.

"Gracias," Responde el joven mientras saca de sus bolsillos el dinero para pagar, aunque ha sido un tanto difícil para el reunir ese dinero, con algo de tiempo el finalmente pudo reunir lo suficiente.

Después de todo el ha tenido dos años para reunir suficiente dinero, en un principio el estaba demasiado deprimido como para poder hacer algo aparte de sentirse miserable por haber sido separados de las personas a las que el prometió proteger.

Pero antes de que joven se fuese, el dueño de la tienda tiene unas últimas palabras.

"Por cierto Sawada-dono, los militares están por esta área," Dice el dueño de la tienda, lo que hace que el joven asienta, ya que él entiende el significado de esas palabras.

Finalmente el deja la tienda para dirigirse a su casa.

**XzXzX**

El joven está caminando por las calles de la ciudad, con la intención de dirigirse a la casa que el mismo había construido durante sus dos años de estadía en este mundo.

Sin embargo parece este día la suerte no está del lado de aquel joven.

"Espera!" Se escucha una fuerte voz masculina, y eso hace que el joven de un suspiro, ya que él quería evitar esta situación.

Acercándose al joven se puede ver a un hombre con uniforme militar.

"Usted es Sawada Tsunayoshi-san, no es así?" Pregunta el hombre mientras lee un papel.

"Así es," Responde Tsuna, quien no deja ver su falta de entusiasmo.

"Si me permite un poco de su tiempo," Comienza a hablar el hombre, "Vengo de parte del Ejercito del Imperio Fuso, y estoy aquí pare ofrecerle un puesto como un soldado para ayudar en la Guerra en contra de los Neuroi," Termina de hablar aquel hombre, quien ahora espera la respuesta de Tsuna.

Tsuna únicamente lo mira a los ojos, y por alguna razón ese hombre retrocedió un paso cuando los ojos del Decimo Vongola se encontraron con los suyos, a pesar de que él es parte del Ejército, mientras que según la información que le dieron, Tsuna es únicamente un joven que vive solo.

"Lo siento," Responde Tsuna mientras se voltea, "Pero no estoy interesado en unirme al Ejercito," Con eso él se retira pacíficamente.

El hombre únicamente puede mirar como Tsuna se aleja, ya que por alguna razón algo le está impidiendo que se acerque a ese chico.

Es como si el tuviese una especie de carisma especial…

Pero viendo que ya no era posible reclutar a Tsuna, el hombre se dirige de regreso a la base.

**-Con Tsuna-**

Mientras tanto, nuestro querido protagonista se encuentra caminando por un sendero del bosque cercano a la ciudad.

Mientras el camina el va recordando lo que paso hace poco.

"Realmente me gustaría que dejasen de preguntarme que me una al Ejercito…" Murmura Tsuna.

Ya han pasado dos años desde que él había llegado forzosamente a este mundo, el cual al parecer era una versión alternativa del suyo, sin embargo esta tenia naciones con diferentes nombres.

Por ejemplo el ahora no se encuentra en Japón sino que en la versión alternativa de su país, la cual es llamada Fuso.

Otra gran diferencia es que en este mundo existen jóvenes chicas que pueden usar Magia, ellas son conocidas como 'Witches'.

A Tsuna se le hizo un tanto curioso el hecho de que únicamente chicas pudiesen usar Magia.

Y finalmente la mayor diferencia es que este mundo se encuentra bajo ataque de una raza de Alienígenas conocidos como Neuroi, los cuales aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a atacar a la humanidad.

Para esta altura la mayoría de Europa ha caído ante ellos.

Afortunadamente los Neuroi todavía no se han movido hacia el área de Asia, ya que al parecer ellos están centrando todos sus esfuerzos en Europa y el Norte de África.

Para combatirlos el Ejército comenzó a utilizar a las Witches, las cuales volaban por los cielos con una especie de maquinaria llamada 'Striker Unit', con las cuales ellas peleaban con los Neuroi, siendo ellas las que producían mejores resultados, y que comenzaron a darle la vuelta a una guerra que parecía perdida para la humanidad.

Tsuna está seguro de que a Gokudera le hubiese encantado escuchar acerca de Aliens y Magia, ya que a él siempre le había gustado esa clase de cosas.

Al pensar en su Guardián de la Tormenta, la expresión en el rostro de Tsuna se ensombrece, ya que incluso ahora recordar los buenos momentos que él y Gokudera pasaron, eso es suficiente para entristecer a Tsuna.

"No pienses en eso," Se dice Tsuna a sí mismo, "Ya hemos superado esta etapa," Se asegura a sí mismo el Joven Decimo.

Tsuna termina de caminar cuando llega a su destino, la cual es una casa en medio del bosque, la cual parece estar hecha de madera, esa casa tiene un tamaño medio, podría parecer pequeña para vivir, sin embargo es perfecta para solo una persona.

"Ya llegue," Le dice Tsuna a nadie en particular, ya que la casa se encuentra vacía.

Al principio Tsuna se encontraba en un estado de dispersión al encontrarse en este mundo, sin ninguna manera de regresar a casa.

El pasó sus primeras semanas únicamente caminando por ahí y durmiendo una cueva que se encontraba en el bosque, ya que el ya no tenía interés en lo que podría pasar.

A pesar de haber tirado su Píldoras de la Ultima Voluntad, Tsuna no tiro el resto de sus cosas ya que era la única prueba de él provenía de otro mundo, la única prueba de que él fue algo más que únicamente un chico que vive solo.

El había guardado sus Lentes de Contacto y Audífonos en una caja, el no podía tirarlos ya que Spanner y Giannini pusieron bastante trabajo en hacerlos.

Por suerte parece que los materiales con los que fueron construidos son bastante durables, ya que a pesar de que han pasado dos años, los Audífonos y Lentes de Contacto todavía continúan viéndose como nuevos.

Los X-Gloves también se encontraban ahí, ya que Tsuna jamás podría tirar lo que fue el regalo que Reborn le había dado, los cuales también demostraron que él no era un inútil, ya que con ellos Tsuna fue capaz de derrotar a Mukuro.

Y finalmente están su Anillo Vongola y su Caja Vongola.

En el caso del Anillo, Tsuna no se atreve a tirarlo, ya que lleva la voluntad de los anteriores líderes de la Familia Vongola, además de tener un gran valor sentimental para el Joven Decimo.

Con la Caja Vongola es todavía más profundo, ya que ahí se encuentra Natsu, que en este punto se podría considerar el ser más cercano a Tsuna.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Natsu se encuentra ahí dentro, Tsuna no ha sido capaz de volver a abrir la Caja Vongola, ni una sola vez a lo largo de esos dos años.

Tsuna lo había intentado varias veces, pero siempre era lo mismo, el Anillo solo producía chispas en lugar de una Llama de la Ultima Voluntad.

El Joven Decimo se había dado cuenta del porque:

El simplemente había perdido su Voluntad para crear más Llamas.

Cuando Tsuna aprendió a usar su determinación en el futuro para así activar sus Llamas de la Ultima Voluntad, eso fue porque todos se encontraban ahí, Gokudera, Yamamoto, y Reborn entre otros.

El encontró su determinación por la intención de regresarlos a todos al pasado.

Para que todos pudiesen divertirse, para que aquellos días normales (O que tan normal podrían ser,) regresasen.

Pero ahora…

Ahora Tsuna no tiene no por que luchar, ni nada que perder, lo que hace imposible para el liberar Llamas de la Ultima Voluntad.

Después de un mes Tsuna se dio cuenta de que el que no podía seguir viviendo así, ya que ninguno de sus amigos o Reborn lo aceptarían si ellos supiesen.

El tenía que vivir, o si no todo ese tiempo que ellos pasaron juntos se volvería inútil.

Por lo que eventualmente Tsuna comenzó a salir a la ciudad y comenzó a trabajar en varios lugares, y como él estaba en una versión alterna de Japón, el podía utilizar su verdadero nombre sin ningún problema.

Pero aun así no fue fácil, ya que al ser de un mundo diferente, Tsuna no tenía ningún documento o registró que probase su identidad.

Por lo que Tsuna únicamente pudo trabajar en trabajos de medio tiempo para poder ganar dinero suficiente para vivir.

Afortunadamente la gente no se hacía muchos problemas con darle trabajo a Tsuna, era como si el Joven Decimo tuviese una especie de Carisma especial que hiciese que las personas sean más abiertas con él.

Y con el dinero reunido (Y la ayuda de un viejo hombre que vivía cerca del bosque,) Tsuna finalmente pudo tener un nuevo lugar donde vivir, ya que ese hombre lo ayudo a construir la casa donde el Joven Decimo termino viviendo.

Sin embargo… debido a la guerra con los Neuroi, el ejército de Fuso comenzó a reclutar a jóvenes para que ellos ayudasen a combatir, y como él no tenía ninguna familia o registro legal, ellos pensaron que sería fácil reclutarlo, sin embargo cada vez que eso pasaba Tsuna se negaba rotundamente, debido a que a él nunca le gustaron las guerras y simplemente tampoco le agradaba la idea de estar en el Ejercito.

Y sorprendentemente la gente enviada aceptaba sus respuestas sin insistir mucho, cosa que se le hizo extraña a Tsuna.

Lo que Tsuna no sabía era que esa era la Sangre Vongola en sus venas activándose de manera inconsciente.

Y no solo eso, sino también la Voluntad de los anteriores Jefes de la Familia Vongola, quienes intensifican aun más los efectos de la Sangre Vongola, haciendo que las demás personas se sientan más inclinadas a ayudar a Tsuna.

La razón es que ellos sienten que Tsuna ha caído en un momento de desgracia, y ellos también saben cómo se siente, ya que el haber sido jefe de la Familia más poderosa de la Mafia no podía haber sido todo algo alegre, todos ellos experimentaron perdidas y traiciones.

Por lo que lo único que ellos ahora pueden hacer por Tsuna es ayudarlo un poco a vivir levemente mejor en este mundo.

Aunque ahora que uno lo piensa es divertido…

Tsuna siempre he dicho que él no quiere tener nada que ver con la Mafia o la Familia Vongola.

Y ahora es su herencia Vongola lo que hace que él puede mantenerse en este mundo (Aunque Tsuna todavía no lo sabe).

Sin embargo los anteriores Jefes de la Familia Vongola pueden sentirlo gracias a la Hyper Intuición…

Ellos pueden sentir que un gran cambio está por venir, y que Tsuna finalmente comenzara a sanar.

Tsuna volverá a ser quien era antes.

"Por alguna razón," Se dice a si mismo Tsuna mientras se recuesta en su cama, preparándose para ir a dormir, "Siento que mañana será un día donde algo muy importante pasara," Dice Tsuna mientras cierra sus ojos mientras él tiene en sus manos el Anillo Vongola del Cielo, el cual acaba de ser asegurado con la mini cadena que Tsuna había comprado con anterioridad.

Y finalmente nuestro Joven Decimo cierra sus ojos, no sabiendo que tan profundo los eventos de mañana terminaran cambiando el rumbo de su vida.

**-Al Día Siguiente-**

El amanecer finalmente ha llegado, y con eso Tsuna abre sus ojos para un nuevo día.

"*Yawn…*" Bosteza el Joven Decimo mientras mira a su alrededor, viendo su habitación, la cual únicamente cuenta con una cama.

Después de levantarse y de hacerse su desayuno, (Tsuna aprendió a cocinar después de un tiempo viviendo solo, resulta que el realmente tenía talento para cocinar, y eso era algo que él mismo no se hubiese visto hacer hace dos años… cuando el todavía era 'Dame-Tsuna') Tsuna sale de su casa para ir a su trabajo del día de hoy, el cual debería durar hasta medio día.

"Hoy salgo temprano…" Se dice a si mismo Tsuna mientras mira hacia el cielo, "…quizás pueda ir a visitar a Yoshika-chan después de terminar," Ya habiendo decidido qué hacer, Tsuna se dirige a su trabajo.

**XzXzX**

(Opening: 88)

**Wasurete Shimau Darou** (Seguramente, Lo Has Olvidado)

Se puede ver a Tsuna caer a través de un portal, y cuando Tsuna finalmente sale el se encuentra volando en el cielo del Mundo de las Strike Witches!

**Kata Ni Tsumoru Kanashimi Wa Nagareru Boshi No Te Ni Dakare** (Que La Tristeza Cargada en Tus Hombros, Ahora es Sostenida Por Las Manos de Una Estrella Fugaz)

Ahora Tsuna se encuentra solo sobre una pradera, el comienza a observar sus alrededores un tanto desorientado.

Al principio su cara es de tristeza al encontrarse solo.

Sin embargo una sonrisa se forma en la cara de Tsuna al ver a la Witches volar en el cielo.

**Tameiki Hitotsu De RISETTO Sareru** (Los Díaz Que Parecen Ciclos Infinitos…)

Entonces podemos ver a las Strike Witches apareciendo una tras otra.

La primera de ellas es Yoshika.

Después de ellas aparecen Mio y Minna.

**Mugen No RUUPU No Youna Hibisa** (Pueden Ser Rehechos Con Un Suspiro)

Luego están Perrine y Lynette.

Entonces aparecen Erica y Gertrud.

**Migi Muke Hidari Ga Toomawari Demo Sore De Iinda** (Aun Si Hay Un Camino De Espinas A Tu Izquierda o Derecha, Si Lo Enfrentas Todo Estará Bien)

Ahora aparecen Shirley y Francesca.

Y finalmente Sanya y Eila.

**Kaze Ga Fuki Tsukeru No Wa Kitto** (El Viento Seguirá Soplando Sin Dudas)

Tsuna únicamente se queda observándolas directamente, con emoción en sus ojos.

Finalmente el camina hacia ellas, quienes reciben a Tsuna con una sonrisa.

**Biru No Sukima Wo Tobikau Satsuon Ga** (Y A Través De Una Grieta En El Edificio, El Ruido Sacudirá)

Tsuna y las Strike Witches están pasando el rato, e inesperadamente Natsu se sube a los hombros de Tsuna.

**Kimi Ni Kikoenai Youni** (Como Si Tu No Pudieses Escucharlo)

En el momento de la verdad, Tsuna activa sus Llamas de la Ultima Voluntad, y vuela una vez más por los cielos.

Las Strike Witches miran con una sonrisa a Tsuna.

**Yosora Ni Egakareta** (Dibujadas En El Cielo)

Sin embargo los buenos momentos terminan cuando los Neuroi comienzan a aparecer y a causar destrucción.

Tsuna y las chicas inmediatamente se preparan para combatir.

Las Strike Witches se suben a sus Striker Units

Y Tsuna activa sus X-Gloves.

**Hoshi Wo Tsunagu Monogatari Sono Mune Kogareru Genshou** (Las Estrellas Cuentan Una Historia, Como Si Ellas Fueran Una Ilusión Quemada En Tu Pecho)

Tsuna y las chicas combaten con el Neuroi, las chicas le están disparando al Neuroi mientras ellas se defienden con sus escudos Magicos.

Por su parte Tsuna se pone en posición del X-Burner.

Lo siguiente que se puede ver es al Neuroi explotando.

**Wasure Wa Shinai Darou** (Yo De Seguro No lo Olvidare)

Tsuna ahora está mirando el horizonte desde la base.

El mira su Anillo y en ese instante comienzan a salir las Llamas de la Última Voluntad.

Ahora se encuentra ahí Tsuna en modo Hyper Ultima Voluntad, con el emblema de la Familia Vongola detrás de el.

**Mawari Michi Saiteta Hana Naita Ato Mo Kizuato Mo** (Las Flores Que Florecieron En La Ruta Pintoresca, Luego De Lagrimas y Cicatrices)

Detrás Tsuna aparecen todos sus seres queridos de su mundo, cada uno de ellos mirando a Tsuna con una expresión triste en sus caras.

Tsuna no se atreve a voltearse, pero aun así se pueden ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sin embargo la expresión de sus seres queridos cambia a una determinada y todos apuntan hacia adelante, indicándole a Tsuna que él debe moverse con su vida y seguir hacia adelante.

Tsuna se limpia sus lagrimas y hace lo que ellos quieren, y el avanza sin mirara hacia atrás.

En frente de Tsuna se encuentran las Strike Witches, quienes lo reciben con los brazos abiertos.

**Kakaeta Mama Aruite Yukeba Ii** (Esta Bien Continuar Yendo Si Las Sostienes)

La escena final termina con Tsuna estando en un campo de flores con las Strike Witches, además de que Natsu está durmiendo en el suelo.

Tsuna da una mirada final al cielo con una sonrisa, ya que el recordó de que a pesar de todo, el todavía podía ser feliz.

**XzXzX**

"_Las clases de hoy han terminado, cualquier estudiante que aun este en el área de la Escuela deberá ir a casa en este preciso momento,"_ Se escucha hablar a una voz de los altavoces.

Hoy es un día normal para la Escuela Secundaria Femenina Yokosuka.

Las chicas ya se están yendo a casa después de haber terminado el día.

Y frente a la puerta de las Escuela se encuentran dos chicas, una de corto cabello marrón y otra de largo cabello negro.

Esas chicas son Miyafuji Yoshika y Yakawa Michiko.

"Realmente te regañaron," Dice Michiko.

"Pero, yo realmente quería salvar a ese gato!" Dice Yoshika, lo que había pasado era que ella había intentado salvar a un gato que estaba arriba de una rama, sin embargo aquella rama termino por romperse, afortunadamente Yoshika logro agarrar al gato antes de la caída, pero ella termino quedándose atascada al tronco de la rama.

Justo cuando ellas iban a continuar hablando se escucha una voz.

Una voz con la que ambas son bastante familiares.

"Veo que todavía continuas sin cambiar, Yoshika-chan," Se escucha la voz de un chico.

Yoshika y Michiko inmediatamente reconocen esa voz, e inmediatamente ambas sonríen (Y Michiko se sonroja).

"Tsuna-nii!" Exclama Yoshika, quien inmediatamente va a abrazar a Tsuna.

Tsuna únicamente da un inaudible suspiro, aun después de haber pasado dos años, Yoshika todavía continua llamándolo Tsuna-nii, (Cosa que le recordaba a casa a nuestro Joven Decimo).

La verdad era que Tsuna no había estado totalmente solo durante esos dos años, después de unos meses el se volvió a encontrar con Yoshika, la chica que lo había ayudado cuando él había sido forzosamente atrapado en este mundo.

En un principio ella estaba un tanto preocupada por el, ya que él había dejado la Clínica de la familia de ella todavía herido.

Aun así Tsuna no quería tener nada que ver con nadie, ya que todavía era demasiado pronto para él como para poder intentar relacionarse con otra persona.

Por lo que al principio Tsuna intento alejar a Yoshika, sin embargo ella no se rindió, y tercamente continuo intentado que Tsuna se abriese un poco.

Lo que finalmente tuvo el resultado esperado, ya que Tsuna, quien sabía que ella no se iba a rendir, finalmente comenzó a hablarle a Yoshika.

Y sin darse cuenta Tsuna terminó por convertirse en algo cercano a un hermano mayor para Yoshika, ella incluso comenzó a llamarlo Tsuna-nii, aun cuando Tsuna decía que no quería ser llamado de esa manera.

Así que ocasionalmente Tsuna iba a juntarse con Yoshika, sin embargo… él nunca le dijo a ella acerca de su pasado.

Y en una de esas ocasiones, Yoshika le presento a Tsuna a Michiko, quien era la mejor amiga de Yoshika.

Y como le hizo con Yoshika, Tsuna termino también convirtiéndose en alguien cercano a Michiko.

Sin embargo, en el caso de Michiko no fue un hermano mayor en lo que Tsuna se convirtió para ella.

Sino que Michiko desarrollo un interés romántico por Tsuna.

Y no fue solo ella, sino que la mayoría de las chicas de la Escuela de Yoshika encontraron a Tsuna bastante atractivo cuando él fue una vez ahí para llevar a Yoshika a su casa, ya que Tsuna tenía un aire bastante misterioso, eso sumado a que su apariencia física era bastante atractiva.

Sin embargo Tsuna no se daba cuenta de eso, ya que para empezar el nunca había estado en una situación donde alguien este románticamente interesado en el.

De regreso con nuestro héroe, el se encuentra con Yoshika y Michiko en las puertas de la Escuela de ambas.

"No importa lo que yo diga, tu no dejaras de llamarme 'Tsuna-nii'," Le dice Tsuna a Yoshika, quien solo sonríe y asiente.

"Buenos días, Tsuna-san," Saluda Michiko a Tsuna.

"Buenos días, Michiko-chan," Le saluda Tsuna de regreso.

Pero antes de que ellos pudiesen continuar, se escucha a una voz.

"Michiko!" Se escucha la voz de un anciano.

Michiko inmediatamente reconoce esa voz, y a la distancia se puede ver a un anciano conduciendo un carro impulsado por una maquina.

"Oji-san!" Le sonríe Michiko al conductor, quien va a recibir a las dos chicas y a Tsuna.

**XzXzX**

Michiko, Yoshika y Tsuna están sentados en la parte de atrás del carro, Yoshika y Michiko están hablando sobre lo que ha pasado recientemente, mientras Tsuna simplemente está mirando el camino.

"Eso es asombroso…" Dice Michiko mientras ella conversa con Yoshika.

"Y entonces…" Le responde Yoshika.

Mientras el abuelo de Michiko continúa conduciendo, Michiko se da cuenta de algo en el muelle principal de Fuso.

"Ah, que barco tan grande," Dice una sorprendida Michiko, refiriéndose al barco que se encuentra en el muelle, "Me pregunto si será ese el Barco de Guerra que llego?" Pregunta ella, refiriéndose al hecho de que ese barco es uno de guerra.

Sin embargo al parecer a Yoshika no le agrada eso.

"Un barco para la guerra… no me gusta eso…" Dice Yoshika un poco triste.

"Es por tu padre?" Pregunta Michiko.

"Si," Responde Yoshika.

"Mi padre se fue cuando yo tenía seis años," Comienza explicar Yoshika.

Pero sin que ella se diese cuenta, eso atrae la atención de Tsuna, quien ahora está escuchando atentamente.

_-Flashback-_

"_Papa, realmente te vas a ir?" Pregunta tristemente una Yoshika de seis años._

"_Dijiste que vendrías mañana a la ceremonia de inauguración de la escuela!" Exclama ella, no queriendo aceptar la realidad. _

"_Lo siento, Yoshika," Se disculpa un hombre mayor, el cual debe estar en sus treinta, "Pero tengo un trabajo muy importante que hacer, si es exitoso, podremos derrotar a los Neuroi," Entonces él se arrodilla para estar a la altura de su hija._

"_Cuando termine, estaré contigo todo el tiempo," Dice el hombre, cosa que emociona a la pequeña Yoshika._

"_De verdad!? Estarás conmigo para siempre?" Pregunta Yoshika._

"_Si, es una promesa," Dice el padre de Yoshika, mientras ambos cruzan en dedo meñique._

"_Yoshika, tú tienes un gran poder justo como tu madre y tu abuela. Debes convertirte en una gran persona y proteger a todos con ese poder," Dice el padre de Yoshika._

"_Si! Lo prometo!" Exclama Yoshika._

_-Fin del flashback-_

"Esa fue la última vez que hable con mi padre. Lo que llego tres años después fue una bolsa con sus objetos personales… y una nota de pésame" Termina de explicar Yoshika.

Michiko luce triste al escuchar acerca de lo del padre de su mejor amiga.

"Nunca nos dijeron donde o porque murió, ya que eso era información militar clasificada," Dice Yoshika, "Pero lo que si se, es que si no fuese por esa guerra, mi padre no hubiese muerto," Termina de habla Yoshika.

Tsuna por su parte está mirando a Yoshika de manera nostálgica, ya que él no sabía que Yoshika también tenía problemas con su padre.

Ya que a pesar de extrañar a su propio padre, Tsuna no puede olvidar que Iemitsu estuvo ausente en gran parte de su vida, y luego únicamente volvió para el conflicto de los Anillos, y honestamente Tsuna se sentía un tanto avergonzado de él.

Pero ahora… a pesar de todo… a Tsuna le encantaría poder volver a pasar tiempo con su padre.

Sin embargo, lo que Tsuna y las chicas no sabían era que en estos momentos ellos estaban siendo observados por alguien.

Específicamente por una persona utilizando unos binoculares.

"Es esa la chica?" Pregunta un hombre, el cual está usando uniforme militar.

"Si, ella es Miyafuji Yoshika," Dice la voz de una mujer, la cual es una chica con cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo, quien además lleva uniforme de Mayor y un parche en un ojo.

Ella es Sakamoto Mio.

"No importa como lo mires, ella luce como una simple estudiante," Dice el hombre.

"Ella es promedio en nivel académico y atlético, y su mejor habilidad es cocinar…" Dice Mio.

"Realmente es ella una candidata potencial?" Pregunta el soldado, para después quitarse sus binoculares, "Que haremos, Mayor Sakamoto?".

"Veamos…" Dice Mio, mirando pensativa.

Pero al dejar de observar con los binoculares, ni Mio ni el Hombre se dieron cuenta de que Tsuna estaba mirando en la dirección en la que ellos se encuentran.

Tsuna claramente había sentido que él y las chicas estaban siendo observados por alguien, sin embargo el no hizo nada, ya que Tsuna no sintió ninguna mala intención proveniente de quien quiera que sea que los este observando.

Sin embargo todo eso llega a su fin cuando un mapache apareció en medio del camino, lo que ocasiono que el abuelo de Michiko intentase esquivar.

Pero lamentablemente eso termina con el carro descarrilándose del camino.

"Kyaaa!" Se escuchan los gritos de Michiko y Yoshika.

Aun así la fuerza del movimiento es suficiente para hacer que Michiko se cállese del carro, hacia un barranco que estaba al lado del camino.

"Micchan!" Grita Yoshika, quien intenta alcanzar a su amiga, sin embargo al hacerlo es ella quien casi se cae.

"Yoshika!" Se escucha la voz de Tsuna, quien logra atrapar a Yoshika justo a tiempo.

**-Con los observadores-**

"Hijikata!" Exclama Mio, quien inmediatamente se sube al vehículo militar.

"Si!" Responde Hijikata, quien inmediatamente enciende el vehículo y va a toda velocidad hacia nuestros héroes.

**-De Regreso con Tsuna-**

Tsuna ahora se encuentra sosteniendo a Yoshika en sus brazos, el evito que ella terminase en el suelo.

"Mmm?" Es el sonido que hace Yoshika, quien esperaba haberse golpeado con el suelo, sin embargo ella no sintió nada.

"Estas bien, Yoshika?" Pregunta Tsuna.

Yoshika se sonroja ante eso, ya que a pesar de ver a Tsuna como a un hermano mayor, el todavía continua siendo un joven bastante atractivo.

Pero antes de que Yoshika pudiese darle una respuesta a Tsuna, se escucha la voz del Abuelo de Michiko.

"Michiko!" La voz del Abuelo de Michiko lleva preocupación consigo.

Tsuna inmediatamente se dirige hacia ahí (Sin notar que todavía llevaba a Yoshika en sus brazos), después de bajar el barranco ambos pueden ver a Michiko en posición fetal, y con ambas manos en una sección de su pecho, siendo evidente que ella siente mucho dolor.

"Micchan!" Exclama preocupadamente Yoshika, quien inmediatamente deja los brazos de Tsuna para ir hacia su amiga.

Al voltearla se puede ver una gran marca de sangre donde ella está presionando con sus manos.

"Y-yoshika-c-chan… T-tsuna-s-san" Dice débilmente Michiko…

"No trates de hablar!" Exclama una preocupada Yoshika, ya que su, mejor amiga se encuentra herida y perdiendo mucha sangre.

"Resiste," Dice Tsuna mientras el toma la mano de Michiko, como si él le estuviese asegurándole a ella que todo estará bien.

Yoshika rompe un poco de la ropa de Michiko para tener una mejor vista de la herida.

Entonces Yoshika pone ambas manos juntas y las pone sobre Michiko, en ese momento una energía de color azul comienza a emitirse de las manos de Yoshika.

E inmediatamente unas orejas y cola de perro aparecieron en Yoshika, quien continúo emitiendo la energía azul, la cual comenzó a expandirse.

Tsuna mira atentamente el proceso, incluso ahora el encuentra interesante la Magia que se utiliza en este mundo, además de que el poder de Yoshika es similar al usar Llamas del Sol.

Pero en eso el vehículo militar llega a la escena, del cual salen las dos personas que estaban observando a nuestros héroes.

Tsuna los había escuchado llegar y comentar acerca de la Magia de Yoshika, pero él prefirió enfocar su atención en Michiko, ya que en estos momentos ella es la prioridad.

Pero parece que no todo está saliendo bien, ya que Yoshika se ve visiblemente cansada, al parecer ella está utilizando demasiado poder.

"Mi… poder…" Murmura Yoshika, quien se siente cada vez más débil.

Sin embargo ella siente una mano en su hombro.

"Yoshika-chan, por favor no te rindas," Se escucha la voz de Tsuna, quien en esta ocasión tiene una misteriosa sensación, como si su voz tuviese más poder de lo normal y fuese más convincente, "Michiko-chan cuenta contigo, y yo se que tu puedes lograrlo," Dice Tsuna, animando a Yoshika a continuar.

Yoshika se siente más determinada al escuchar esas palabras, y continúa utilizando su Magia.

Sin embargo ella termina por desmallarse después de unos segundos.

Tsuna rápidamente la atrapa antes de que Yoshika cayese al suelo.

"Lo hiciste bien," Dice Tsuna con una sonrisa en su cara, ya que el recuerda cuando él tuvo una determinación similar para ayudar a sus amigos.

Sin embargo su mirada se vuelve seria y se voltea.

"Ahora, podrían explicarme quienes son ustedes y porque nos estaban espiando?" Le pregunta Tsuna a Mio.

Mio retrocede un paso ante la voz de ese chico, ya que el sabia que los estaban observando.

Y además… sus ojos…

Hay algo extraño en sus ojos, es como si tuviesen una presencia misteriosa.

'_Quien es él?'_ Pensó Mio, ya que ella no había leído nada acerca de ese chico en el reporte sobre Yoshika.

**-Clínica Miyafuji, (Mas Tarde Ese Mismo Día)-**

"Micchan!" Exclama Yoshika, quien acaba de despertarse.

"Está todo bien," Se escucha la voz de la madre de Yoshika, quien junto a la abuela de Yoshika están usando Magia para curar a Michiko.

Ellas dicen que la curación va bien, y que ni siquiera quedara una cicatriz.

Sin embargo luego ellas reprenden a Yoshika por no poder controlar su poder, ya que ella podría pagar muy caro por usarlo todo.

Pero Yoshika respondió que ella hizo la promesa de ayudar a los demás con el poder que ella tiene.

"No te desanimes," Dice la voz Mio, a quien Yoshika no reconoce.

"Tu talento es algo sorprendente," Comienza a hablar Mio, "Si aprendes a usarlo bien, podrás convertirte en una gran Witch,".

"Witch? Espera, quien eres tú?" Pregunta Yoshika, quien no recuerda haber visto antes a esa persona.

"Ah, lo siento," Se disculpa Mio, "Todavía no me he presentado. Yo soy miembro de la Fuerza de Alas de Combate 501, también conocida como Strike Witches," Entonces Mio finalmente se introduce a Yoshika, "Yo soy la Mayor Sakamoto Mio,".

La madre de Yoshika explica que fue Mio quien la trajo a ella y a Michiko aquí.

Sin embargo Yoshika recuerda algo importante cuando su madre menciono eso.

"Esperen! Donde está Tsuna-nii?" Pregunta Yoshika, quien recuerda que Tsuna estaba con ella cuando paso el accidente, pero ahora el no está en la Clínica.

"Estas hablando de ese chico que estaba contigo cuando el accidente paso?" Pregunto Mio, a lo que Yoshika asiente, "El se fue a casa después de confirmar que yo te llevaría con tu familia, dijo que tenía cosas importantes que hacer," Explica Mio.

Pero por una razón ella se ve un tanto incomoda hablando de Tsuna.

"Disculpen," Comienza a hablar Mio, "Pero podrían decirme lo que saben acerca de ese tal 'Tsuna'?" Pregunta ella sorprendiendo a la familia Miyafuji.

Porque el interés de Mio en Tsuna?

**-Con Tsuna, (Al Día Siguiente)-**

Tsuna en estos instantes está en su casa, el esta empacando la mayoría de sus cosas, incluido su Caja Vongola del Cielo y sus otros accesorios.

La razón de eso?

Mio le había dicho que ella planea ofrecerle a Yoshika unirse al Ejercito.

Y por alguna razón Tsuna sintió que Yoshika aceptaría esa oferta, y algo dentro de el le dice que es mejor ir, ya que el necesita estar ahí.

Y aun cuando Tsuna sabía que él no podía entran en Modo Hyper Ultima Voluntad sin sus Píldoras, aun así el siente como si dentro de algún tiempo el volverá a pelear.

"Sé que no es posible, pero aun así siento que necesitare todo eso," Murmura el Decimo.

Entonces el procede a salir de su casa y darle una última mirada a la casa que había sido su hogar por los últimos dos años.

Tsuna siente que pasara un tiempo antes de que el pueda regresar aquí.

Sin embargo no importa cuánto intente ignorarlo, algo dentro de sí le dice que tiene que ir con Yoshika.

"Regresare cuando pueda," Le dice Tsuna prácticamente a nadie.

Y con eso el se dirige a lo que él no sabe todavía qué será el cambio que el necesitaba en su vida.

**XzXzX**

Yoshika se encuentra a bordo del Akagi, ese barco va en dirección a Britannia.

La razón es que una carta de su padre había llegado, por lo que Yoshika tuvo la esperanza de que el estuviese todavía con vida, por lo que le pregunto a Mio si ella podía acompañarla (A pesar de dejar claro en la noche anterior que ella no quería participar en la guerra).

La familia de Yoshika apareció en el puerto para despedirse, sin embargo Tsuna no estaba ahí, lo que puso un poco triste a Yoshika.

Sin embargo…

"Veo que el barco ya partió," Se escucha la voz de Tsuna, cosa que hace que Mio y Yoshika se volteen para ver a Tsuna, quien lleva su mochila en su espalda.

"Tsuna-nii!" Exclama una sorprendida Yoshika.

"Tu…" Murmura Mio, quien no se esperaba ver a Tsuna en este lugar.

Ella aprovecho para hacer un poco de investigación acerca de Tsuna, y sorprendentemente no encontró nada acerca de el, ni siquiera algún documento que lo verifique como un ciudadano de Fuso.

Al final, Mio solo aprendió que Tsuna apareció hace dos años, prácticamente de la nada.

Y es por eso que ella no confía en él.

"Tsuna-nii, que haces aquí?" Pregunta Yoshika, ya que a pesar de que ella está feliz de verlo, también esta curiosa de lo que él hace aquí.

"Decidí venir también, fue como si algo me impulsase a hacerlo," Dice Tsuna, quien ahora dirige su mirada a Mio.

"No me importa lo que tu digas o que pertenezcas al Ejercito, yo también voy," Con eso Tsuna se retira, dejando atrás a una sorprendida Mio, ya que con anterioridad nadie le había hablado a ella de esa manera.

**-Un Mes Después-**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Yoshika y Tsuna se embarcaron en el Akagi, durante ese mes Yoshika se dedico a ayudar en el barco.

Tsuna por otra parte prefirió no hacer mucho y solo esperar, sin embargo Mio recuerda haberlo visto observando el Anillo que él tiene en el cuello, junto a una caja extraña.

Yoshika se encontraba limpiando la cubierta, mientras que Tsuna salió a estirar las piernas.

Ahí ambos se encontraron a Mio, quien quiso mostrarle a Yoshika como ella podía volar con la Striker Unit.

Tsuna tuvo que admitir que él estaba impresionado por como Mio podía volar, ya que al verla ahí el recuerda cuando sus Guantes podían ayudarlo a volar.

'_Ahora que lo pienso siempre use ese poder en batalla,'_ Piensa Tsuna, _'Debí haberlo usado al menos una vez para volar tranquilamente…'._

"Sakamoto-san!" Dice Yoshika, quien se sorprende porque Mio súbitamente se camino hacia adelante y levanto el parche de su ojo.

Tsuna siente el cambio de atmosfera.

"Ataque Enemigo!" Anuncia Mio.

Y después de dar unas coordenadas, el Akagi dispara de sus cañones hacia una nube.

De ahí sale una especie de avión de guerra, sin embargo ese es totalmente negro.

Ese es un Neuroi.

Y el Neuroi inmediatamente destruye uno de los barcos que acompañaban al Akagi con un rayo.

Mio le ordena a Yoshika que ella se vaya a esconder, debido a que Yoshika no es una combatiente.

Ella también le ordeno lo mismo a Tsuna, quien únicamente asintió.

El combate continuo, y Mio se subió a su Striker Unit mientras varios aviones de combate fueron enviados como refuerzos.

Varias cosas pasan, incluido cuando Yoshika todavía quiso ayudar a pesar de no poder pelear y cuando ella decidió usar una Striker Unit para ayudar a Mio.

Tsuna solo pudo mirar con una sonrisa como Yoshika encontró su Voluntad para pelear, sin embargo como era su primera vez volando, Yoshika no lo hizo muy bien, pero aun así logro estabilidad suficiente.

Todo parecía ir bien cuando Yoshika intento dispararle al Nucleo del Neuroi, sin embargo en esta ocasión ella fallo, pero por suerte Mio logro atraparla antes de que volase fuera de control.

"Yoshika!" Grito Tsuna, quien puede sentir que ella no lograra salir de esta y que el tiro que ella fallo fue su única oportunidad para terminar con eso.

'_Que puedo hacer, ella va a morir!'_ Pensó Tsuna, quien se siente inútil al no poder hacer nada, aun cuando él sabe que si el pudiese usar sus poderes, entonces el podría ayudar.

Sin embargo el recordó, el recordó en este situación de vida o muerte todo lo que él había enfrentado, entonces él vio una vez más a Yoshika, la chica que lo había ayudado cuando el llego a este mundo.

Y ella va a morir si nadie hace nada.

"No… no lo permitiré!" Exclama Tsuna, quien sin darse cuenta se puso ciertos Guantes, entonces de su Anillo del Cielo comenzaron a salir Llamas, Llamas hechas de una determinación que él creía haber perdido.

"Yo protegeré, no permitiré volver a fallarle a alguien importante para mí!" Una vez más se escucha la determinación en su tono de voz.

Y entonces… un brillo naranja cubre esa zona.

"Ahhh!" Se escucha un grito, lo que causa que Mio y Yoshika se volteen para ver algo que ellas nunca se imaginaron ver.

Ahí se encontraba Tsuna, quien ahora también estaba volando en el aire!

En su frente hay una especie de Llama de color naranja, la misma que está en sus Guantes, los cuales se nota que él está usando para volar.

El Modo Hyper Ultima Voluntad está de regreso.

"Estas bien Yoshika?" Pregunta Tsuna en un diferente tono de voz.

Incluso con lo poco creíble de esa situación, Yoshika logra asentir.

Sin embargo Mio tuvo otra reacción.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… quien eres?" Pregunta ella, quien todavía no puede creer que un chico este volando también.

Pero Tsuna solo da una sonrisa.

"Creo que tenemos que encargarnos de un problema antes de poder hablar," Dice Tsuna, quien dirige su atención al Neuroi.

Un nuevo combate va a comenzar.

Y ahora Tsuna está de regreso, después de dos años el peleara una vez más.

Qué futuro le deparara ahora a nuestro Joven Decimo?

Pero primero el tiene un combate que ganar.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y bien, aunque Strike Witches no sea tan popular, voy a continuar con esta historia.

Como sabrán Strike Witches comúnmente se asocia con ser un Anime Yuri, así que quise añadir a un chico en la formula, para cambiar las cosas un poco.

Puede que Tsuna termine románticamente envuelto con algunos miembros su equipo…

Y además, esto combina perfectamente con Tsuna, ya que él tiene el Anillo y las Llamas del Cielo.

Otro punto importante es que mientras esta serie es de tono Militar, a Tsuna realmente no le gustan las Armas de Fuego.

Y finalmente el comenzara a ser menos frio y a ser mas como era antes gracias a la influencia de las chicas.

(Quien sabe, quizás incluso un poco de 'Dame-Tsuna' regrese…).


End file.
